THE STRANGE HERO OF THE DIGITAL WORLD
by darkdemon99
Summary: a new evil calling herself the digimon empress she is a demon from another planet the digidesends are to weak so Ginnai and Azulongmon send in a hero named Johnny Titan but others call him ShadowKnight from another planet with two virus digimon will the other digidesends trust him or will he be a lone wolf also traveling through time this will be a Kari/OC Rika/Oc and Zoe/OC


**The strange hero of the digital world: Prologue**

**This is my second Digimon/OC story this story takes place right after Ken quits being the Digimon Emperor and joins the Digidestineds there will be no Malo-Myotismon in this story the real evil villain in the story will be one of my OC Character's I do not own anything about Digimon I do however own my OC Character's in this story my OC Character is from another planet also I am think of combining the tamers and the legendary warriors and the first adventure Digidesends me doing that will mean something using time travel or other dimensional portals if your think you would like to see that please review it unless you have rude comments to say then don't review but if you do have nice reviews or helpful advice then I'm happy to read your reviews with all that out of the way let the fanfiction story begin.**

It was finally peaceful in the digital world after the digidestineds beat Ken and saved him from the darkness controlling him as the digidestineds were left to clean up Ken's mess they were all talking among themselves.

"UGH stupid Ken he stops being the Digimon Emperor but he can't help us clean up his own mess the nerve of him" said a girl with purple hair and glasses and a hawk Digimon beside her.

"Yolei he is still hurting about losing Wormmon give the guy a break" said a boy with goggles and a blue imp Digimon with him.

"Will you two stop arguing your giving me a headache" said a young boy with an armadillo Digimon with him.

"Cody's right Davis and Yolei you two are friends who cares about Ken. Hey Kari are you ok you look kind of pale is everything ok" said a boy wearing a fishermen's hat and had a flying eared Digimon looking at a Brunette girl.

"I don't know T.K. even if we defeated Ken and were cleaning up his mess I still feel like there's a dark evil still around I think Ken was just a small part of something big" Kari said as she had her cat like Digimon with her.

Meanwhile deep in the digital world in the dark part of it was a dark castle and inside sat a beautiful woman in her empress outfit sat on her throne twirling her black hair as she watched a live video feed of the defeat of her useless pawn the Digimon Emperor.

"UGH that stupid fool failed again I try to rule Mount Olympian and I get stopped by the son of Zeus and now I try to take over this digital world and I get my plans foiled by brat kids and their Digimon" the woman said still twirling her hair.

As the beautiful woman was still watching the live video feeds a Digimon with bat wings and a tiny skull on his forehead named DemiDevimon flew into the throne room and landed next to the woman.

"Empress Dark Demon Girl the Digimon Emperor has fallen against those digidestineds what should we do now" DemiDevimon said.

"Yes you fool I already know my pawn Ken Ichijouji was defeated by those brat kids and their Digimon" Empress Dark Demon Girl said.

"What would you like to do now Empress Dark Demon Girl?" DemiDevimon said.

"Well you stupid fool I want you and afew Digimon to go and capture Digimon and bring them back here so I can put my dark spell on them to turn them evil and have the ones that refuse to obey to serve as slaves and continue building more control spires" Empress Dark Demon girl said standing up and walking toward a portal.

"Yes Empress Dark Demon Girl as you wish but where are you going" DemiDevimon said wondering where his boss was going.

"Going to bring back the most powerful person in the entire world and after that both the real world and the digital world will be ruled by Digimon and Titans and nothing can stop us" Empress Dark Demon Girl said laughing as she walked into the portal.

Meanwhile far away in the deepest part of the Digital world where no Digimon or human has ever gone stood a tall young man named Gennai as he stood he was looking at a big tall blue dragon named Azulongmon.

"Ah Gennai my old friend thank you for coming to talk with me I have something most important to discuss with you" Azulongmon said.

"You are welcome Azulongmon what I am more interested in what we have to discuss the digidestineds have beaten the Digimon Emperor isn't there no more evil" Gennai said.

"Yes most amazing that they defeated the Digimon Emperor and released young Ken Ichijouji from whatever darkness was controlling but that's not why I asked you here. Azulongmon said.

"What do you mean Azulongmon" Gennai said confused at why Azulongmon wanted him here.

"What I mean Gennai is there is a powerful person not from the human world or our Digital world to say the least this person is from another world maybe not even from this planet" Azulongmon said.

"What are you saying this new evil person is from another planet but Azulongmon there's no such thing as people from other planet's is there" Gennai said shocked to hear what Azulongmon said.

As Gennai said that he and Azulongmon teleported far away to the planet I was born on called Mount Olympian as they teleported there they stood looking at the peace and scenery Gennai was quite impressed seeing strange people and even stranger creatures living together in peace.

As Gennai kept looking he saw a man in a suit with shoes with wings on them and a helmet with wings and a large staff as the man.

"Greetings guests and welcome to the planet Mount Olympian my name is Hermes messenger of the Gods and God of technology how may I make your stay on our lovely planet more peaceful" Hermes said twirling his staff around.

"Ah yes thank you for welcoming us to your planet my name is Azulongmon I am a guardian of the world called the digital world and beside me is my friend Gennai we would like to speak with whoever is in charge" Azulongmon said.

"Ah yes that would be the council of the gods that you speak of the highest council member is king of this planet who is named Zeus god of Thunder" Hermes said leading the two into the council room.

"Yes Hermes what is it" my father Zeus said.

"There are guests here to speak with you they say that they need our help to save their world and the human world" Hermes said sending Azulongmon and Gennai in.

"Ah yes Oracle has foreseen these events so Azulongmon and Gennai what has one of the titans that broke out done to your world" My father Zeus said.

"She has taken control of our world and trying to enslave all Digimon and she calls herself Empress Dark Demon Girl does that ring a bell with any of you" Gennai said looking at all the gods and goddesses in the room.

As the entire council room shook and thunderstorms formed outside and loud thunder and lightning noises were heard outside as my father Zeus face was beat red in anger as were all the gods which made Gennai had to rethink his comment.

"Wow I never seen daddy this anger before unless you count the time he and big brother got into a fight" My little sister Sonya Titan said as she wore a pink dress and was sitting on our mothers lap.

As my mother Hera calmed down all the gods in the room and looked at Gennai and Azulongmon and finally spoke.

"I apologize for all the gods temper along with my husband's temper you see Dark Demon Girl doesn't fall nice in our books you see this woman was the cause of my first child's death" My mother Hera said as all the gods in the room hung their heads down in shame for not protecting young Thaila that night.

"Oh no I should apologize I did not wish to disrespect you all and I am sorry for your loss but would you all help us defeat her and saves the life's of humans and Digimon" Gennai said.

"Hermes have you seen my son around" my father Zeus said looking at Hermes but before he could another someone spoke.

"I think the young prince is at Thaila's grave you know missing his big sister and all would you like me to get him for you my king" A voice said as everyone turned to look to see a bald man with dark shades and a red suit with a cane with a golden eye known as Oracle.

"Yes Oracle please send my son here its important" my father Zeus said.

As Oracle teleported away and was gone for afew minutes he came back as Oracle came back he had a young teenage boy who wore a black muscle shirt and a red jacket with blue jeans as his short black hair was spiked in the front his name was Johnny Titan.

As I looked around and I saw my mother and father and all my aunts and uncles along with Hermes and Oracle who was beside me I also saw two people standing one was a blue dragon and the other person was a human in a robe.

"What do you want Father I was busy talking to Thaila's grave or I'm not allowed to do that too" I said pissed at my father because he was the reason she died along with him turning her into a tree.

"For the last time son I did what I did to protect Thaila" my father Zeus said.

"Both of you stop fighting right now you are upsetting young Sonya and we have guests here now son our guests have brought some news about Dark Demon Girl she is trying to take over there world we were wondering if you would go with them and stop her" my mother Hera said I couldn't never be mad at my mother.

"As you wish mother I will go with them and stop Dark Demon Girl she will pay for killing my big sister" I said with a smile on my face.

"Now before you go young Johnny Titan I must tell you that the place your going to is filled with amazing creatures good and bad some live in peace with each other and others wish to destroy the world that is why we give digivices to humans and give them Digimon partners to help stop all evil in our world and in the human world" Gennai said telling me all about the Digital world and these Digidesends.

As I was about to ask a question it looked like this Gennai guy already had an answer for what I was going to say that is when Hermes came next to me and gave me this weird device that he called the digi-omnivice which would allow me two Digimon as my friends but I would have to befriend the two first for it to work.

As I took it and grabbed my suit case with my hero suit in it and my bow staff and hover board and my Olympian crystal necklace that allowed me to use my demi-god powers on earth and in the digital world as I teleported with Gennai and Azulongmon and they told me to look for trouble.

As I slipped my Shadow Knight Hero outfit on and grabbed my hover board and rode it through the areas of the digital world I came to a city inside a dome as I walked up to the door and went inside I looked around and I saw lots of.

Different Digimon creatures of different sizes shape and species as I started walking through the city I heard a voice as I turned around I saw an android Digimon pointing at me.

"Halt intruder tell me why you are" The android Digimon said pointing his blaster at me.

"I am Johnny Titan and I was told by Gennai and Azulongmon that your world is about to be enslaved by a woman named Dark Demon Girl I am here to help you defeat her" I said as the Android lowered his blaster.

"My apologizes Johnny if you are friends with Gennai and Azulongmon then you are my friend aswell and thank you for helping us defeat this human by the way my name is Andromon" said the android Digimon now known as Andromon.

"Listen Andromon the woman named Dark Demon Girl isn't human she is a demon Titan from my home planet my father locked her away in Tartarus but she escaped and I guess she is trying to rule this world now" I said telling Andromon as he gave me a surprised look.

"Then that would make you non human as well would it not Johnny because I scanned you when you came in you did not scan as human" Andromon said.

"No Andromon I am not human I am a Demi-god son of Zeus and Hera and prince of Mount Olympian but when I am wearing this outfit I have on you can call me Shadow Knight" I said showing Andromon my hero outfit.

As Andromon gave me a tour of the city he protects I noticed a black cat Digimon being bullied by a group of Digimon who were beating on the poor cat Digimon I looked up at Andromon.

"Hey Andromon what are those Digimon doing to that black cat Digimon it doesn't look so good" I said looking at Andromon then back at the cat Digimon.

"Well you see Johnny before this Dark Demon Girl came we had a teenage human calling himself the Digimon Emperor and since that Digimon is a virus type Digimon named BlackGatomon the good Digimon here don't like Virus Digimon" Andromon said.

"Well shouldn't we stop them I mean BlackGatomon isn't even fighting back it so it's an unfair fight where I'm from my people live peaceful with creatures we have to help her Andromon" I said wanting to help BlackGatomon its not her fault she was born a virus type Digimon and it wasn't fair to watch these Digimon beat on her just because some other bad person was to blame.

"I'm sorry Johnny I would like to help you but it's tough times in our world these Digimon living here were abused by the Digimon Emperor so they want to hurt virus type Digimon the same way" Andromon said as he kept walking forward.

"Well Andromon I respect you for not getting involved but when I put on this hero suit I made a promise to my dead sister that I wouldn't let people or creatures share the same fate she did because of evil people" I said as I used my superspeed.

As I superspeeded Andromon watched with amazement as I superspeeded around BlackGatomon saving her and pushing back those Digimon that were beating her as they got pushed away they were confused how a gust of wind.

Pushed them back even if BlackGatomon was unconscious they were scared and ran away as Andromon walked toward me as he look at BlackGatomon who was bruised pretty badly and then he looked at me.

"That was quite amazing Johnny I never knew you had powers like that what other powers do you have" Andromon said still amazed at how I used my powers.

"Well Andromon like I said I'm not human I'm a Demi-god and my other powers are I can fly I can feel and talk to creatures of any kind I have super strength and Superspeed and I am a telepath I have superhearing" I said as I picked up the bruised up BlackGatomon then my Digi-Omnivice started beeping and glowing dark purple then the light faded.

"Amazing Johnny wait you said you can feel and talk to any kind of creatures does that mean you felt BlackGatomon" Andromon said.

"Yes Andromon I felt BlackGatomon she was scared sad she only came to this city to get away from people to find safety and shelter and food but she only found Digimon willing to beat her up just because she is a virus Digimon I sensed that she is not like other Virus Digimon she wants to live in peace" I said as I kept walking to the front door of the domed city wondering why my Digi-Omnivice glowed and beeped..

"Where will you take BlackGatomon Johnny I know for a fact no Digimon will help you treat her there is Gennai but he lives far away" Andromon said opening the door for me.

"I'm taking her to my home planet my Aunt Artemis Goddesses of wild life will treat her wounds and take care of her you are welcome to join me Andromon friends are always welcome on my planet" I said standing outside.

"I would like that Johnny but I have to stay here and protect other Digimon from Empress Dark Demon Girl but I promise you I will protect all Digimon that come to this city that goes for virus Digimon looking for safety as a symbol of our new friendship" Andromon said as he and I shook hands and I left.

"I understand Andromon I look forward to seeing you again friend" I said as I teleported to my home planet and gave my Aunt Artemis BlackGatomon.

In my home planet my Aunt Artemis was treating BlackGatomon's bruises wrapping bandages around some bruised spots and taking care of BlackGatomon as she was doing that BlackGatomon was slowly coming too as BlackGatomon slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful woman in a green leafy dress and a southern accent.

"Well hello there BlackGatomon your finally awake you were unconscious for awhile now but you are safe here my name is Artemis Goddess of wild life my nephew Johnny titan saved you" my Aunt Artemis said petting BlackGatomon.

"H-Hello there you said your nephew Johnny saved me but all I remember is being beat up by a bunch of Digimon in a domed city and then I blacked out unconscious" BlackGatomon said.

"Oh that's simple Johnny was at the domed city with another Digimon named Andromon and he saw you and saved you and brought you here so I could treat your bruises" my Aunt Artemis said.

"Oh ok then well would you know where I would find your nephew Johnny I would like to thank him for saving me then I will take my leave" BlackGatomon said getting up.

"Yes of course my Nephew should be at his Big sister's grave I will let Hermes show you where he is I do wish you stay awhile BlackGatomon" my Aunt Artemis said as she summoned Hermes and Hermes took BlackGatomon to where I was.

As Hermes was taking BlackGatomon to find me I was standing at the front gates of the castle infront of a big tree with a face on it and that tree was my dead big sister Thaila as I stood there I placed my hand on the tree.

"Well Thaila mother is still trying to get Father and I to speak to each other but I can't not after what he did to you. Also Dark Demon Girl is on a ruling rampage she is on world called the Digital world a beautiful place with amazing creatures I also saved one of these Digimon who is Named BlackGatomon I know you always use to say not all creatures are evil so I trust those words. Plus I'm going to save both human and digital world from Dark Demon Girl in honour of you big sis" I said as I heard a voice and I sense it was BlackGatomon.

"Um why are you talking to that tree Johnny" BlackGatomon said.

"Well hello there BlackGatomon you look like you are feeling better and this tree I am talking to use to be a girl she use to be my big sister until my father turned her into this tree" I said telling BlackGatomon all about my sister.

"Oh I'm sorry about your big Sister I just came to say thank you for saving me and to tell you that I will be leaving" BlackGatomon said.

"Really I wish for you to stay BlackGatomon I could use someone like you as my friend and partner heck you remind me of my sister Thaila I want you to help save the digital world from Dark Demon Girl" I said as I could see BlackGatomon's eyes widen.

"Really you want me as your friend and like a sister and by your side when you fight Empress Dark Demon girl doesn't me being a virus Digimon weird you out or make you think I might turn on you" BlackGatomon said.

"I know you wouldn't turn on me BlackGatomon because I sense that you want to be treated not like a virus Digimon but someone who is just looking for peace in the world so BlackGatomon are we friends partners and siblings" I said giving BlackGatomon a chance to help me and to show people.

"Would I get to call you big brother?"BlackGatomon said looking at me with those eyes that showed pain.

"Yes BlackGatomon to me you will be my Digimon sister and friend and partner" I said as I scratched her ear as I heard her purring as my Digi-Omnivice started glowing dark purple.

Meanwhile back in the digital DemiDevimon and a small army of evil mind controlling Digimon were heading toward a little village as the little village full of all kind of Digimon were laughing and having fun in the village inside a diner was a humanoid Digimon named BlackWarGreymon as he was drinking.

His favourite drink he heard screams of other Digimon running away and smoke coming from buildings as he looked outside the window he saw DemiDevimon and the small group of bad Digimon causing trouble.

As BlackWarGreymon finished his drink and told the Digimon diner owner named Starmon to put it on his tab he rushed outside and helped his fellow Digimon protect the village.

Elsewhere in the other part of the digital world eleven digidestineds and their Digimon were sitting for a picnic talking about Kari's strange feeling.

"So Izzy what do we know about Kari's strange feeling she had" Kari's older brother said to a boy with a laptop with him.

"Well Tai I think it has to with all the strange stuff happening has anybody noticed that now that ken is on our side someone is still building control spires" Izzy said.

"Yeah just yesterday T.k. Sora and I were looking around and a control spire was being built right where the first one we destroyed not too long ago was" a boy with blonde hair.

"That's right Matt I even saw a control spire right near where we first met meramon on our first adventure" Sora said.

"Oh no all these Digimon being controlled and hurt it's not fair" a girl with a USA shirt and had pink hair said.

"It's alright Mimi we will stop this new foe" a boy with glasses said putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

"Aw thank you Joe you know how to cheer me up" Mimi said giving her friend Joe a hug.

"Do you still have that strange feeling Kari" T.K. said placing his hand on Kari's shoulder which mad Davis anger.

"Yeah I do but I'm ok T.K. thanks for asking me" Kari said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's stop this new evil and save the Digital world" Davis said raising his fist in the air.

"If I may say something has anyone even thought of a plan" Cody said.

"Cody's right you guys we need a plan" Yolei said looking at everyone.

As they all were about to come up with a plan all eleven digidestineds looked to see smoke and they could hear cries for help as they all rode on their Digimon to find a little village in smoke and Digimon running in panick as they saw DemiDevimon and a small group of Knightmon causing trouble in the village.

"We have to do something Guys" Tai said holding his digivice in his hand.

"I know we have to Tai but our Digimon can't digivolve because of the control spires around we have to let Davis and the others handle this" Matt said.

"Thanks guy's no pressure or anything" Yolei said.

"Ok Guys let's do this are you ready" Davis said as he pulled his digivice out.

"Ready" Yolei, Cody, Kari and T.K. said together as they to pulled out there digivices.

"Digi-armor energize" Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari said together.

"Veemon Armour digivolve to" Davis's Digimon said starting to digivolve.

"Hawkmon Armour digivolve to" Yolei's Digimon said starting to digivolve.

"Armadillomon Armour digivolve to" Cody's Digimon said starting to digivolve.

"Patamon Armour digivolve to" T.K.'s Digimon said starting to digivolve.

"Gatomon Armour digivolve to" Kari's said starting to digivolve.

"Flamedramon the fire of courage" Flamedramon said after he Armour digivolved.

"Halsemon the wings of love" Halsemon said after he Armour digivolved

"Digmon the drill of knowledge" Digmon said after he Armour digivolved.

"Pegasusmon flying Hope" Pegasusmon said after he Armour digivolved.

"Nefertimon the angel of light" Nefertimon said after she Armour digivolved.

As the four digidestineds and there Digimon went ahead while the others followed they all saw DemiDevimon ordering Digimon to surrender.

Meanwhile back on my home planet BlackGatomon and I were still standing together as my Digi-Omnivice kept glowing then it finally stopped I noticed Gennai standing infront of us as I looked at him.

"Hello Gennai what brings you to my home planet again" I said as I saw Gennai's face.

"Yes Hello Johnny and Hello BlackGatomon I see your Digi-omnivice started glowing to means you and BlackGatomon have become one which means you can use your new digivice to make BlackGatomon Digivolve" Gennai said telling me all about how BlackGatomon can digivolve.

"That's kind of cool should we try it out now BlackGatomon" I said as BlackGatomon nodded her head and my new digivice started glowing purple again.

"BlackGatomon Digivolve to" BlackGatomon said as she started digivolving.

"LadyDevimon" LadyDevimon said after she digivolved.

"WOW you look really cool and kind of cute LadyDevimon" I said complimenting her as I saw her blushing.

"Now Johnny, LadyDevimon I have heard that the Empress Dark Demon Girl has sent her minions to hunt more Digimon to enslave I found out where to look in a small village they are causing evil there also I hear there is a Digimon.

Named BlackWarGreymon who is trying to help save the village also the Eleven digidestineds that I told you about are there but they are confused why there's no dark ring around the Digimon that are attacking" Gennai said.

As I put on my hero mask and grabbed my hover board LadyDevimon and I teleported to the area as we stood on top of one of the buildings we could see what was going on as we saw DemiDevimon and a small group of Knightmon pushing Good scared Digimon into cages as I clenched my fists I looked at LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon I want you to go down and distract those Digimon while I help that BlackWarGreymon free the Digimon that are in the cages" I said.

"Right Big brother" LadyDevimon said as she got into position.

As LadyDevimon got ready to attack I saw a mother Digimon and her four baby Digimon being bullied by DemiDevimon and the group of Knightmon as one of the babies started attacking to save his family the Knightmon weren't kindly to bravery.

As one of the Knightmon swung his sword toward the baby Digimon I could hear the mother Digimon pleading for them to stop as did the Eleven digidestineds kept pleading for them to stop.

It's when I saw BlackWarGreymon slam his claws into the ground and saved the baby Digimon and punched one of the Knightmon.

"Hey you why would you save this village and these Digimon your just a virus Digimon you should join us BlackWarGreymon and help rule this world" DemiDevimon said as everyone was watching them talking.

"NO" BlackWarGreymon said making DemiDevimon angry.

"WHAT you would give up joining us and protect these pathetic Digimon you must be a fool Knightmon attack him" DemiDevimon said ordering one of the Knightmon to attack.

"Not so fast DemiDevimon Evil Wing" a voice said attacking the Knightmon who was going for BlackWarGreymon.

"Who dares stop me from helping my Empress rule the digital world" DemiDevimon said in anger as he turned around and saw LadyDevimon standing there waving at him.

"I dare stop your plans DemiDevimon your bullying days are over have you no shame in picking on people who can't protect themselves" LadyDevimon said cracking her knuckles.

"The better question is how dare you stop me from helping my Empress rule the digital world like I said to BlackWarGreymon you and him are both virus Digimon you have no souls and you have no right in stopping other virus Digimon" DemiDevimon said still in anger.

As LadyDevimon and BlackWarGreymon were distracting DemiDevimon and the Knightmon I walked over to the cages and helped free the caged Digimon as I was doing that one of the Digidesends saw me.

"Hey look guys there's someone freeing the Digimon over there" Yolei Said which made all the digidestineds look including DemiDevimon.

"Hey the Digi-Brat is right Knightmon attack that person who is freeing our prisoners" DemiDevimon said.

"Oh great way to go Yolei that guy was helping us free those Digimon and you had to open your big mouth" Davis said yelling at Yolei.

"Well Sorry Davis it's just we never seen him before and I thought he looked pretty cute and mysterious with that mask on" Yolei said yelling back at Davis.

As everyone was looking at me LadyDevimon facepalmed at Yolei's actions that is when all the Knightmon were closing in on me I looked at LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon I want you and BlackWarGreymon to free the rest of the prisoners and get everyone as far away as possible I'll hand these Knightmon" I said to LadyDevimon.

"Are you sure brother" LadyDevimon said as she looked worried for me.

As LadyDevimon and BlackWarGreymon took the freed Digimon away along with the digidestineds I was battling the all four Knightmon I did back flips front flips finally I used my demi-god magic and I freed the Knightmon from the evil mind control spell as I did DemiDevimon flew away in anger.

As the Knightmon stood there confused of what happened that's when I told them everything.

"We are grateful for saving us Johnny Titan" one of the Knightmon said.

As the Knightmon and I left the village we arrived to where BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon and the other Digimon and digidestineds were standing as LadyDevimon BlackWarGreymon and I along with all four of the Knightmon were standing among ourselves.

"Ok Knightmon tell me what happened for you to try and destroy that small village" BlackWarGreymon said.

"We can't remember all we remember is that a woman calling herself Empress Dark Demon Girl came to toward us and started chanting a spell and then it's all blank after that" all four Knightmon said.

"It's ok Knightmon no one was hurt but I do have two favours for you the first favour is I want two of you two stay at the village and protect it and the second favour is the other two will go to a domed city and help a Digimon name Andromon keep the domed city safe" I said as the four Knightmon spilt up into two and both groups went in to different ways.

As the four Knightmon left I turned toward BlackWarGreymon

"So BlackWarGreymon I noticed you saved that mother Digimon and her little babies what I want to know is why" I said giving BlackWarGreymon a look.

"You see when I was just a BlackAgumon before this new evil came there were the dark masters they caused pain and destroyed my village my friends my family I wanted to fight but I was too weak but when I saw the eight chosen.

digidestineds and one of them had a normal looking WarGreymon I knew if that Agumon could become a mega then so could I so I trained and fought to become the mega form you see right now." BlackWarGreymon said.

"That's quite impressive you know I could use a friend like you on my team you are the kind of Digimon just like LadyDevimon you both are brave to help others even know you are both virus Digimon you still want to help people" I said.

"What you think of me as your friend and you wish for me to join your team" BlackWarGreymon said his eyes widened.

"Well DUH BlackWarGreymon come on join us you can be another brother" LadyDevimon said.

"You both want me as your brother aswell" BlackWarGreymon said shocked and had a warm feeling in his heart.

"I think what LadyDevimon means is that if you join our team you won't be treated like some virus you will be treated like a hero and between LadyDevimon and I you will be treated as a friend a brother and a teammate" I said toward BlackWarGreymon.

"Then I will join you both on your mission to stop the new evil my new brother and sister" BlackWarGreymon said.

Meanwhile back with the digidestineds as they stood watching us talking they all had their own thoughts of who I was and why I was there.

"I wonder what those three are talking about" Tai said.

"Why don't you go see" Matt said sarcastically.

"I don't know Matt he looks scary besides those are virus Digimon" Joe said as he fixed his glasses.

"Oh don't be so scared Joe what if he's nice and what if another Digidesend like us besides he looks really hot would you agree ladies" Mimi said looking at Sora, Yolei and Kari.

"Well he is kind of handsome and he is quite built strong in that outfit" Sora said agreeing with Mimi.

"Yeah Sora, and Mimi are right he does look handsome and him wearing that mask over his face makes him look more mysterious looking" Yolei said.

"You don't agree with them do you Kari" Davis said hoping she wouldn't agree.

"I don't know Davis he looks friendly maybe we should go talk to him" Kari said as she slowly was walking but was stopped by T.K.

"For once I agree with Davis on this one Kari we don't know anything about this guy he could be working with this new evil I don't trust him" T.K. said grabbing onto Kari's arm.

"T.K. I am hurt that you would judge someone before knowing them look at Gatomon she was forced into being evil but now she's with me and what about Wizardmon he worked for Myotismon but he gave his life to save me and Gatomon" Kari said pulling her arm back from T.K.

"What do you think about this Izzy" Tai said.

"Well Tai I think Kari might be right we don't know anything about him he could be on our side and we would not know it" Izzy said looking at Ken.

"I agree with Izzy on this one" Cody said.

"Well I don't about you guys but Sora, Yolei, Kari and I are going to say hello" Mimi said as all four girls started walking toward me but was sad when they saw me leaving.

Meanwhile back with Empress Dark Demon Girl after she left the Digital world and teleported back to my home planet the same planet that she tried to rule but was banished to Tartarus as she snuck into the royal castle she walked toward a vault full of magical items.

"Finally once I open this vault I will have my book back then I will bring back my father the Dark Demon King from the dead and then he and I will rule both planet Earth the digital world and Mount Olympian and no one can stop me" Dark Demon Girl said as she blew the vault doors open and walked inside.

"Halt intruder make any moves and we will be force to shoot you" A voice said as Dark Demon Girl turned around and saw a teenage boy with short black hair a grey muscle shirt with a Black Leather jack and dirty blue jeans and combat boots alongside him was four guards.

"Ah if it isn't my favourite Demi-god son of Hades and step brother of my archenemy you look good Bobby Titan have you gotten more handsome" Dark Demon Girl said in a flirty tone.

"What do you want now you demon scum" Bobby Titan said aiming his sword.

"Awe I just wanted to play and maybe while I'm here I'll take my father's book back" Dark Demon Girl said as she tossed two guard against the wall knocking them out.

"You will never get that back book you witch" Bobby Titan said as he swung his sword.

"I wasn't asking for your permission son of Hades now step aside and let me take my book back or else this will happen" Dark Demon Girl said as she tossed the other two guards against the wall knocking them out only leaving Bobby standing.

"It's just you and me you Dark Demon girl let's dance" Bobby Titan said as he kept swinging his sword at Dark Demon Girl.

"Awe I love a challenge but do you really think you can stop me and my two skeleton creatures attack him now" Dark Demon girl said as two Skeleton creature emerged from the ground and grabbed Bobby.

"You won't get away with this Dark Demon Girl my brother will stop you mark my words I have faith in him you will lose just like you did before" my step brother Bobby said as the two skeleton creatures grabbed him and forced him to kneel before Dark Demon Girl.

"Awe how cute you think your step brother can stop me he will fall just like your step sister Thaila did and the best part is I won't even have to lay a hand on him those Digimon creatures I enslaved will destroy but to make sure they don't fail I think I'll force you to hurt him" Dark Demon Girl said pinching my step brother's cheek.

"I will never join you no matter what you do to me" my step brother Bobby said.

"Oh I wasn't asking you to obey me I was demanding you to obey me" Dark Demon Girl said as she cast a dark spell.

As Dark Demon Girl casted a evil spell making my step brother Bobby fall to the ground as the two skeleton creatures stood behind Dark Demon Girl smiling as my step brother starts to wake up he starts to stand up his eyes are glowing red and he has the most devilish smirk ever as he starts to laugh evilly.

"Excellent now boys time to go back to the castle in digital world we first need to find an outfit for our newest member now how do you feel my new solider I will call the Dark Demon Hunter the best hunter in the digital world" Dark Demon Girl said.

"Yes Empress Dark Demon Girl Queen of the digital world and soon the queen of planet Earth and the planet Mount Olympian" both the skeleton creatures and Dark Demon Hunter said kneeling before there Empress.

**END OF PROLOGUE CHAPTER **


End file.
